


Cause you're hot, then you're cold

by Wooshin_stan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Don't search for plot, Fluff, M/M, Pointless, baby Jae I know the pain, it's not there, poor Youngjae tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Cause he's hot then he's cold, he's yes then he's no, he's in then he's out, he's up then he's down.
or 'that one time Youngjae was on his period'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and part of the summary are from Katy Perry's "Hot 'n Cold". I don't listen to Katy Perry, but this song was perfect.  
> Also this is pure crack, there's literally no logic at all. It's not that entertaining, really. I just like writing shit.

Jaebum sighed in satisfaction as he took off his shoes in the hall of their dorm. His work was over, at last. Finally, the alpha got to go home and see his beloved Youngjae. He was so incredibly stressed out at the moment, he couldn't wait for Youngjae's warm body against his, the younger's calming voice and scent all over him. Of course, Mark's too, but ever since Jaebum accidentally kicked him off his - his, Mark's and Youngjae's, actually - bed that morning, the older refused to talk to him. But honestly, it was Mark's fault. Really, it was Mark who insisted on all three of them sleeping in Jaebum's bed, which was meant for only  _one_ person - two, Jaebum refused to admit - when Mark's own, much bigger than Jaebum's - it wasn't. - was occupied by Coco. So Mark, in the leader's opinion, had no right to be mad at him.

As he walked through the living room, he stopped to greet Mark, who sat on the couch, still very much ignoring him. But Jaebum would swear that he saw a small smile on the beta's face when he kissed the top of his head, although he didn't get a kiss back.

Finally, he got into their room, expecting Youngjae to sit on the bed, most likely playing some of his weird computer games with that adorably passionate expression on his face. But he was wrong. Their omega wasn't in the bedroom. 

Taking off his jacket, he threw it on the floor, he called out for the younger.

"Youngjae, baby?"

And unlike with Mark, he did get an answer.

"Is that you, Jaebum? I'm in the bathroom." which came from the hall. But that wasn't all. There was also a small whimper, obviously muffled against something, that was what got Jaebum's attention. 

"Love, are you okay?" a quiet  _'no'_ came from the bathroom and it had Jaebum rushing towards the door, his fingers already on the handle, barely turning it before another sentence came.

"No! Don't come in here!"

"Youngjae?"

"I... I don't want you!"

"Do you feel sick or something?"

"It fucking hurts, what do you think, smartass!" once again, the alpha tried to open the door, but a thud of something hitting it from the inside - a shampoo bottle, maybe - made him close it immediately. And really, he was confused. Also felt sort of weird. Really, he was an alpha. Why was he listening to Youngjae?

"Do you need help?"

"Oh, so you think you can help? You fucking can't, you idiot. I hate you!"

And that hurt. Youngjae wasn't mean, rarely spoke harsh words.

"Bab-"

"Fuck you! Go away, I don't want you."

Sighing, Jaebum took a step away from the door, prepared to leave for the bedroom again. However, another whine stopped him

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving?"

"I don't want you to leave! Why are you leaving?"

"You just told me to leave..."

"I didn't. I just told you I don't want you..."

"You're really weird now, Jae..."

"Well, fuck you, Im Jaebum. Obviously you don't want to be with me, so go and find someone else."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"So you want to break up, on top of this?! Are you kidding me, Im Jaebum? You're like all of them, just fuck me and leave me right after, huh?!"

"What are you talking about, Youngjae?"

And apparently, their yelling got too loud, as Mark appeared in the hallway, a pissed expression on his face.

"What did you do to him?" the blonde asked, a sharp glare aimed at Jaebum.

"I didn't do anything. I just asked him if he's okay..."

Mark sighed, knocking on the door lightly.

"Youngjae? It's me, Mark."

"Go away." which Mark obviously ignored, casually walking in, leaving Jaebum standing out in the hallway alone. As soon as the ravenette snapped from his trance, he walked in after Mark.

Youngjae was sitting in the bathtub, his legs bent to his chest, head laid on his knees. As soon as he saw them, his eyes widened and he grabbed another shampoo bottle from the edge of the bathtub, clearly unafraid to smash their heads with the strawberry-scented gel.

"Get out." he glared at both of them, although he mostly looked like a puppy who didn't get its tummy scratched.

Jaebum but his arms in front of himself for defense, since really, Youngjae had a surprisingly good aim.

"We just want to see if you're alright, sweetie." of course, Mark with his smooth talk.

Both of them stood near enough to the bathtub to actually see Youngjae properly. And both of them gasped in fear and concern when they saw the pool of blood underneath Youngjae.

"What happened?" Mark's voice was panicked as Jaebum ran around the bathroom, trying to find some bandages, even though he didn't really know what's going on.

"I don't know. I want chocolate. Jaebum, bring me chocolate."

The leader stared at him wide-eyed, wondering just how could Youngjae possibly think about chocolate when he was bleeding somewhere. Still, he walked out of the bathroom to fill his boyfriend's wish.

Meanwhile, Mark looked further into the bathtub, although the sight of Youngjae's blood disturbed him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he caressed Youngjae's cheek softly, looking at the distressed boy.

"I just started bleeding from my dick, okay?" the omega whined, looking down at his very limp member, which was also covered in the thick red liquid, some still seeping out. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum walked back into the room, handing a chocolate to Youngjae who took it, excited to eat it. Or at least he looked like he was.

"But really... what's happening in here?"

"He's on his period!" a sing-songing voice came from the hallway, Jinyoung's head peeking into the bathroom. When all he got were three utterly confused looks from Youngjae, Mark and Jaebum, Jinyoung sighed, walking into the room.

"He's an omega, guys. He can give birth, of course he has a period. Jackson just ended his... but really, Youngjae, you're a late bloomer if this is your first period."

"And what can we do to stop it?" Jaebum asked, getting an annoyed look from Jinyoung.

"You can't do anything, it'll pass in a week or so... just stay with Youngjae, he's gonna be... well, moody."

-

And moody was an understandment. Also clingy, whiny, constantly complaining and eating weird things.

"Where are you going, Jaebum?" the leader wanted to bang his head against the wall, fall asleep and never wake up. Of course, he loved Youngjae, but not being able to piss without the other bombarding him with questions and complaints for ten minutes from the second he dared to set his foot out of the bed was annoying the hell out of him.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"But I'll be cold!"

"Mark is here."

"He's not warm enough."

"Youngjae..."

"Yes?"

"If you don't want me to pee on you, let go of my leg."

"What if I want you to?"

"Ew..." Mark's sleepy voice came from beneath the covers.

"Right, but I don't want to. Just bathe in your blood and be quiet. I'll be right back."

"Fine... but bring me chocolate."

"Anything else?" Jaebum learned to ask that over the few days. 

"Bacon." both Jaebum's and Mark's faces twisted into disgusted grimaces.

"Is that all?"

"Orange juice... I want orange juice..."

"Okay..."

As he left the room, Jaebum silently contemplated his life decisions. If this was going to be happening every month, well, they were in for a fun life. 

-

Also what Youngjae didn't know about was the secret _'Youngjae's period is over'_ celebration Jaebum and Mark had once their lover announced that he no longer was peeing blood.

That week, the two found out what real hell was.

 

 

 

 


End file.
